Athena
by Gigi21
Summary: I was hidden for 4 centuries in Jump City. I just want to be accepted. I found my father. Will he love me?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : HI EVERY ONE. MY FIRST FANFIC ON TEEN TITANS. I DON'T OWN IT (DUH?) I ONLY OWN MY OC. AND PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME TO GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND IDEAS ON THIS STORY SO THAT I PUBLISH REGULARLY. ANYWAYS. ENJOOOYYY!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jump city. It was always the best place to play around in. I wanted to keep on playing. But my father always sends me studyin. He knows I'm that great. He knows I'm a weapon, I mean nuclear practically was written on my forehead. I just wished he didn't kept me lock for 10 years just to train me and my power.

Okay, maybe I lied a bit. I only came out once. I used to live with my father. Or at least I think he is my father. I like to play around in the locked place he sent me to. He hid me and didn't want anything to do with me. I know that. But I still love him. He told me one day I will be accepted if I am strong enough. One day I will be able to become a part of this piece of junk. And I will kill people with my dad. I want to be like him. I just have to figure out how to get his attention. Murdering myself isn't smart because my father found this anti serum that could regenerate anyone and turn them immortal. He didn't use it on him. Instead he used his one and only anti serum on me. Sadly it caused radio-activity and I was sent away. But I did found out how to use the power I have now. Killing people with a single shot of my power. They would die, a slow, painful, agonizing, sorrow death.

At least that is what I know. Every dummy I shoot, it melted into ashes and I felt better about my self every time. All I have in this locked up place is supplies that magically appears out of nowhere, and of course a camera that proves how much I have improved. two years ago when I reached 13, I got a laptop. I accidentally, okay maybe not, exposed it to my power. I think I'm going mad. I also have Adelina. My servant who is only allowed to be around when a 5 by 3 feet of metal is between us.

"Hey. Adelina. Can I run away? I already can control my radioactive hand guns. I can even shoot balls." I used to say and she passes me a piece of pizza.

"Prove it to the master and I'm sure you can destroy the city all you want." Adelina laughed. She was my only friend. I never saw her face.

"Look Adelina. You're not dead yet. in case you haven't notice, I made a hole between your feet and my back." I said bragging at my work.

"I told you once Athena. I'm not going to do it twice." She said drop dead serious.

I can't help it. I laughed at her.

That was the only memory I had of her. She is long dead. I now enter a new era, and I had a new owner. Or what I usually call father. I am a weapon my 1st father created after all.

I'm not that stupid. I know this father will just continue locking me up until the next era. I sometimes think I'm going crazy. I sometimes starve. I sometimes feel sad and only the green glow cheers me up, it reminds me of the pizza I shared with Adelina. I now am alone. I have no more people to rely on once more. I wish I could see the world. Everyday, I feel my power growing after it dies. It won't stop. I want to feel like I belong. Some shit was that. I didn't want tears to flow but who the hell am I kidding? I'm practically lost once more.  
I have to face a new death sentence then live it again. I tried shooting my self with my gun. But playing around sometimes just makes my morals die a little more. I die a little more. Even if I already know how to control my shit.


	2. The green light makes me pleasedc

**A/N : Long story short. She is a girl who couldn't die. Or in other words she is a weapon. Today is a fast update. I will be more active weekly. And enjoy! **

**SPOILER (Skip this if you don't want to know) : Slade is going to enter the chapter.** **YAY!**

* * *

I lost track of the days. I wished I have known how old I am. Last time I remember I've been four hundred years old. The green light that comes out from my hands comforts me.

I think I'm going crazy.

The last company I had end up burnt into a crisps because I knew he wanted to kill and put an end to me. My, my. I want to play a bit more. Why can't I do so? The world will burn and die. The dinosaur age will come again. I sighed. I closed my eyes. I knew I didn't want to hide anymore. I want to be free. If I'm powerful enough I might be a part of this messed up word. Wait no. I am wrong. Power has a price. Adel died. I want to die. I can't die though. I am forced to live this way.

Dad.

Father.

Master.

Mistress.

Mother.

Mom.

All the names I could remember from the previous visitors who are long dead. All of them are the same. They hid me. I want the freedom I deserve. Let me suffer in my own thoughts. I always think. I haven't sleep in days. I don't even know who my 'Master' is now. All I know, he is coming. I can hear his footsteps I'm too used to the silence. His footsteps were penetrating my silence. Slowly it drove me crazier. He showed him self. He was masked. He brought clothes. I was told to have them on. I wore them in the wash room. He was scary. He was reserved to himself. Could it be I will be visiting the world soon? The clothes he gave me were made of metal. It was fit to my size. It had an 'S' on the left chest side. I wonder what his name is. I sighed a bit. Will he lock me up to? What will he do?

I looked at him. "I'm ready." I said. "The clothes won't come of until you are able to destroy it. From now on. I am your Master. Respect me and follow my orders. I do not accept failure." He said briefly as he walked towards the exit. I ran to him. I held his hand. It is ice cold. But I felt accepted. I felt welcomed by his presence.

"Master..." I whispered to my self. I looked down and let go of his hand. I trailed him. I am no more then a dog. It was what I thought. He gave me a look. "Slade. I am Slade. I will call you Athena from now on."

The name made me feel like his child. My cheeks blushed.

His whole body was metal but I could feel his warmth. I looked at him from behind. He uses a mask. Am I going to be bad or am I going to be good? The question flowed. Will I be able to have fun? Who is he? Will he help me discover my abilities? Will he bring me friends to play with? Am I accepted by the world now? Is my power enough to do so?

All the questions flowed in and out of my brain. A four century year old brain. I am even surprised I remembered language.

Is this even still jump city? We walked up towards the exit. I once again held his hand and walked in a fast pace. I am his weapon. I am accepted by him. He is my first real owner who wanted to do things with me.

I saw the bright blinding sun. I saw the white clouds and imagined what it is supposed to be shaped like. I smelled the normal air until I smelled smoke. "Ready?" The master asked me.

"If I get to have fun." I said smirking like a mad man towards him. I am happy. I have always wanted to say that ever since I earned a bit of my power.

"I can kill. I can hurt people slowly, painfully, and greatly. I can suck the power out of them." I said making a fist towards the air.

"And you will have more Athena." He said looking at me. A smile led out of my face. He looked at me. Plainly and as usual. We went to his lair. Great another cage I thought.

"Study more. Learn more. And you will become like me one day." He said as he showed me combat moves. He told me to come at him. I used my green glow and I shot them at him. He was fast. I can't do it. I sweated a lot for the first time. He pushed me hard for a first day. My body hadn't adjusted to the extra heavy weight he place me with. I used my powers. I tried my best. I wanted to please him. I want to be high of myself.

All of the sweat. He is making me cry and break down. "Not good Athena. You are disappointing." He said.

"No..." I grunted as I put up the last fight. All I knew was I fainted.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was in the first comfy bed I slept on in years. The icy ground was where I used to sleep in. Ever since I broke it and turned my bed into ashes.

"You pushed yourself. Good job." He said complimenting me. I felt pleased by how he told me so. I wasn't good and I was losing though.

"What?" I said asking and doubting him.

"You were exerting your power in a tremendous way. You finally showed me your green eyes." He said as he sat next to me giving me bottled water.

I felt happy. He once again accepted me.

"Will I have friends?" I asked with the most hope I had hoping it won't be shattered.

"Enemies. You cannot have friends." He said as he looked at me with a look of anger. I looked down, I am too petrified to look at him. "You have orders and duties to submit to me." He said once more.

Weakly smiling I nodded. I told him I didn't need food and I just need water. I could kill him but his metal suit is too strong. The same material as mine. I tried making a hole in mine but it didn't work, it deflected and I was almost hit when my skin sucks it making it disappear. "Not following orders is punishable by death." He said glaring at me. I agreed. Discipline is best Adel used to say. I leaned backwards and looked at the ceiling. Locked up again. Back to square one. At least I have a father now. Or master. Or dad.

I wondered how I could beam light through my eyes. I closed them and sighed. I guess I'll never know.

* * *

**A/N : Well that was my fast update. Next time will be in Beast boy or Slade's point of view. So be ready for the train wreck. Is this a slade x athena pairing? Wait or is it Beast boy x Athena? you'll have to read till the end (If there is even going to be an end to this Gibberish I'm writing) **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite meee thanksss :D**


End file.
